Ardiendo en la mala suerte
by Slythenclawoman
Summary: Reflexiones que desarrolla Harry cuando yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer y necesito un polvo. Contiene amago de intento de humor, sexo no demasiado romántico  hetero y homosexual  y el trío amoroso más famoso por estos lares: DracoxHarryxGinny.


¡Muy buenas a cualquier ser vivo que me otorgue el inmenso placer de dignarse a leer uno de mis relatos!

Como siempre, espero que mi trabajo sea de vuestro agrado y si así es, me lo comuniquéis, pero mejor sería que en el caso de desagradaros por cualquier factor, igualmente me lo comentarais, ya que a base de críticas es como se avanza y mejora en la vida.

Por último, debo aclarar que todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece (por ahora), sino que es propiedad de** J.K. Rowling**. Yo lo que haré será introducirme en su vida e ir adquiriendo su afecto y confianza, hasta que me incluya a causa de ello en su testamento y así, como mínimo, me llevaré un _par_ de libras. Lo único que me pertenece es mi imaginación, de la cual salen estas obras desvergonzadas.

Y sin más _dilatación_, os dejo con estas reflexiones potterianas, con altas dosis de amago de lenguaje y sexo _sucio_ (el cual, y como dijo Woddy Allen, si no es sucio es que no se está practicando bien), tanto homosexual como heterosexual, pero espero que igualmente excitante. Ojalá no os desagrade y disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Y por favor, no me juzguéis mal, porque lo mío ya no se quita.

*****_El color rojo representa el fuego y la fogosidad de la pasión, mientras que el amarillo suele estar relacionado con la mala suerte._

* * *

><p>Harry adora a Ginny, aunque las pelirrojas le vuelven loco por lo general. A veces incluso llega a preguntarse si existe alguna parafilia cuyo nombre le sirva para describir ese gusto extremo. Y es que, ¿a quién no le llama la atención una buena melena rojiza? Sobre todo si es natural, lo cual solo hace a la mujer que disfruta de esa característica algo más especial. Y qué decir acerca de los otros rasgos que suelen acompañar tan bellamente el tono escarlata de esos cabellos, tales como una piel clara, plagada de pequeñas y, por qué no decirlo, monas pecas que casi siempre se concentran en la espalda o mejillas. Pero cuando a todo ésto se le suman un buen par de ojos verdes o azules, Harry no puede evitar pensar en qué tendría que hacer para llevarse a esa mujer a su cama.. Aunque bueno, unos bonitos iris color avellana tampoco resultan desagradables, pero le restan impacto a la hermosa imagen que otorgan las pelirrojas. Y, siendo realistas, un buen físico mínimamente aceptable según su gusto no hace más que aumentar en esas obras de arte de la naturaleza, escasas en algunos puntos de la Tierra, el encanto que suelen ejercer sobre su entrepierna. De ahí que se sienta tan jodidamente afortunado por haber enamorado a una de esas encarnaciones de la belleza y sensualidad, ya que puede disfrutar de sus encantos siempre que quiera y rara vez con falta de entusiasmo<p>

Pero también está Draco. Y es que su pelo no es una cascada escarlata, pero desde hace no poco tiempo cae embelesado ante su no muy largo cabello de perlado color, sobre todo cuando no está siendo contaminado por altas dosis de gomina o Merlín sabe qué clase de oscuros encantamientos de índole estético. No posee unos ojos llamativos a causa de un tono claro, pero ese gris frío con el que le suele observar no se queda atrás en su lista de cosas que adora, sobre todo cuando logra derretir su mirada y hacerle fruncir el ceño por el placer que le otorga invadir su interior como si no hubiese mañana. Obviamente y a diferencia de Ginny, Draco no tiene unas deliciosas curvas ni tampoco posee una piel demasiado suave, ni unas blandas carnes sobre las que frotarse y ver vibrar cuando Harry se olvida de su lado política y humanamente correcto, pasando a visitar sus orígenes más salvajes y siendo capaz de hacer crujir camas y mesas, mientras taladra desesperadamente el cuerpo que sobre éstos se halla. En cambio, el Malfoy ahora padre de su propia familia, nunca le falla a la hora de otorgarle una excitante vista de unos músculos que no se estropean con el paso del tiempo. Adora observar, acariciar, lamer y morder su ancha y pálida espalda, sacar de paseo a sus manos sobre ese pecho lampiño pero tonificado, para luego llegar a unos abdominales que dan a luz un delicado vello plateado que, a medida que van acercándose a su entrepierna, se vuelven más gruesos y aumentan tanto en número como en tamaño. Su pelirroja goza de una nada despreciable _pechonalidad_, la cual Harry gusta de jugar con ella distraídamente cuando su mujer se lo permite y está de humor, o también prefiere a veces estrujar ese par de tesoros carnosos durante aquellos fogosos encuentros, lamiéndolos, acariciando o pellizcando los pezones con sus dedos ensalivados e incluso llegando a morderlos sin demasiada piedad siempre y cuando Ginny así se lo pida. Le gusta observar cómo sus pechos brincan mientras ella se impulsa frenéticaente sobre él, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba y abajo, en círculos o simplemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscando enérgicamente explotar en un orgasmo o simplemente volverlos locos de placer a los dos.

Pero es que también está Draco. No tiene un buen par de pechos desarrollados de forma agradable para la vista gracias a la madurez física por la que pasó su mujer, pero es cierto que a veces, tiene también un par de protuberancias en su cuerpo que, si Harry sabe cuándo y cómo hacerlo, puede aumentar su nivel de placer. Y es que al Salvador del Mundo Mágico le encanta comerle los huevos a Draco Malfoy. A pesar del vello, no demasiado abundante gracias al cuidado e higiene que ejecuta el rubio sobre esa zona de su jodidamente atractivo cuerpo, adora acariciarlos delicadamente al principio con la mano que tiene libre mientras que con la otra estimula la polla de un excitado Draco que empieza a ponerse lo suficientemente cachondo como para provocar el endurecimiento de ésta. A medida que el calor de ambos cuerpos aumenta y se van dejando llevar por sus instintos sexualmente animales, Harry suele pasar a combinar lengua y mano para torturar al miembro de Draco, mientras continúa con una suave estimulación de sus huevos que pasa a ser un tanto brusca, llegando a abandonar la polla de su compañero de cama para, mientras su mano sigue sin rumbo fijo recorriendo la longitud de éste y la otra continúa sosteniendo el saco que contiene ese preciado líquido blanquecino, comenzar a estimular aquel par con la lengua. Harry a veces se avergüenza al recobrar el control sobre sus actos tras correrse y recordar el infinito placer que ha experimentado al llenar de saliva los huevos de Draco, jugando con ella y esparciéndola por la zona, succionando ligeramente o incluso metiéndose casi al completo una de esas protuberancias. Hasta que finalmente es su amante quien le ordena que los sacuda con una mano mientras está siendo penetrado sin piedad por Harry. Siempre y cuando no sea el mismo Draco quien opte por apretárselos como a él le gusta mientras el moreno lo masturba y se concentra más en el placer que le produce llenar el culo del otro con su semen. Puede que Ginny tenga una bonita cadera a la que poder agarrarse firmemente mientras se la folla a cuatro patas, pero Draco tampoco se queda atrás respecto a la imagen que su trasero respingón le puede dar, mientras permanece en la posición del _perrito_, jadeante y ansioso por más placer y carne made in Potter en su interior, otorgándole a Harry aquella maravillosa vista de su pene siendo golosamente devorado por el ano de su amante, a pesar de la estrechez de éste en comparación con el miembro del Auror, lo cual lejos de provocarle dolor al otro, no hace más que darle un inmenso y masoquista placer.

Harry no sabe qué es mejor que el hecho de clavarse en Ginny, de ver cómo ésta se limita a disfrutar del sexo de forma que a veces, al terminar, se sienta un poco avergonzada por las cosas que llega a decir o a hacer, como le sucede con Draco. Pero eso no hace más que calentar a Harry, el cual no puede evitar sentir un tirón en la polla cada vez que recuerda cómo se siente con ésta dentro de esa zona caliente, húmeda y palpitante que tiene su mujer, que tan solo se abre para él, mientras ella solo es capaz de vomitar ruidosos gritos de placer con altas dosis de palabras y/o frases _subidas de tono_, al tiempo que su pelo se esparce libre por la superficie del lugar donde se la esté follando y sus carnes tiemblan sin vergüenza.

Pero por otro lado, Harry sabe que debe ser complicado encontrar algo más placentero en el mundo que el lograr que Draco deje atrás su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia hacia él, el sustituir aquella postura que destila aires de superioridad cuando se muestra en público, por una en la que se abre de piernas para él sobre su cama. Le encanta oír sus jadeos o graves gruñidos y cuando logra sacarle un claro gemido o incluso un grito de pura y placentera agonía, no puede sentirse más orgulloso. O más excitado, cuando consigue que Draco pase de mirarle de soslayo bajo su impecable peinado, como si no existiera ningún Harry en su vida, en el Ministerio una mañana a, esa noche (o tarde o incluso menos de 3 horas después del encuentro), tenerle comiéndole la polla con ese mismo pelo entonces cual nido blanquecino cayendo sobre su frente sudada y roja por el esfuerzo y la excitación, mientras que sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos cual actriz porno que lleva el vicio en la sangre, se introduce a si mismo los dedos en el ano y comienza a estimularse para dilatarse y dejarse dominar por un Harry a punto de explotar con una polla más ensalivada que la boca de su _sobrina_ Rose cada vez que ve al no poco pedante, indiferente y joven Scorpius Malfoy.

Si es difícil decidir cuál de sus dos amantes se ha llevado el título de _Poseedor Sexual Oficial de Harry Potter_ gracias a sus habilidades en el lecho (o donde surja) y las sensaciones que le pueden llegar a provocar durante aquellas fantásticas sesiones, no es menos complicado llegar a la conclusión de saber de quién está más enamorado. Y es que Harry se dio cuenta hace unos meses de que Draco Malfoy no solo le produce tirones en la entrepierna, sino también en el corazón. Porque las personas cambian y así se lo demostró el rubio en su día, además de que él no se iba a follar sin escrúpulo alguno al hombre que en su juventud se dedicó a intentar amargarle la vida tanto a él como a sus seres queridos. Simplemente, Draco había suavizado sus defectos y mejorado lo suficiente como para que Harry se permitiese fijarse en él, descubrir que podían ser buenos compañeros de trabajo, amigos, ver que realmente podían llegar a complementarse y... bueno, lo demás es historia.

Pero por otro lado, Ginny es la madre de sus hijos, la hermana de su mejor amigo y propio _hermano_ y entre otras cosas, qué cojones, su primer amor. Le debe demasiado como para dejarla tirada y por ello no le había confesado sus infidelidades o dignado a dejarla, pero precisamente por las razones que le unen también a Draco, tampoco podía terminar con aquellos encuentros con él.

Y ahora, mientras recupera el aliento tendido sobre la cama de matrimonio de Draco, (que éste se permite usar solo cuando está seguro de que Astoria permanece lejos, de vacaciones en algún otro país o atendiendo importantes procesos y cerrando tratos respecto a los negocios que ambos llevan por el bien de su economía), tras una sesión de sexo menos salvaje y sí un tanto más suave, como se llevan dando sus encuentros desde hace un tiempo, Harry corta el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando, pasados unos minutos de silencio tan solo violado por el sonido de su respiración y el par de suspiros de Draco, éste se acurruca aún más a su lado en el lecho y, antes de provocarle a Harry el sentimiento de que por fin su corazón ha elegido ganador a causa de ese par de palabras, por fin le confiesa en un susurro, no sin miedo tiñiendo su voz:

-Te quiero.

Confirmado queda.

Harry Potter está jodido.

* * *

><p>Por cada comentario que me dejéis, Draco le dará una cachetada en el culo a Harry, sin saber ambos que están siendo observados por una colérica Ginny *insertar carcajada <em>villanil<em>*


End file.
